This invention relates generally to furniture, and more particularly concerns a dual-purpose chair.
There is a continuing need for chairs characterized by low-cost, lightweight, simple construction. There is also a need for chairs which have different seating elevations and also different backrest recline angles. Insofar as I am aware, there is no previous chair combining most or all of these features, in the unusually advantageous manner as is now afforded by the invention.